I'm Fine(Part 1)
by tiritharanya
Summary: Warning! Contains cutting and depression. Elizabeta has it rough. She has to deal with the dissolution of her marriage with Roderich, and she only has one way that she knows of to handle it..


Elizabeta rushed into her bedroom on the verge of tears. It had been yet another long day of paperwork and arguing with her government over the dissolution of her alliance with Austria. She closed her bedroom door and sat down on her bed, pulling the top drawer of her dresser open. She pulled a small but sharp knife out of it and just stared at it. **'Don't be a crybaby...never let them see you break down, and just stay strong!... At least, stay strong for a bit longer.'** She thought to herself as she looked at her reflection in the shiny blade. **'But then again, no one cares...'** She pulled her sleeve up and paused for a second. She had loved Roderich...and it was so hard for her to just tear away from him like that. But no one, even her ex-husband seemed to care or notice that it affected her. Her government treated her like nothing more than a pawn. An in a way...that was all that she was. A pawn to to be used for her government's purposes. Nevermind the fact the she had feelings just like any other person. Nevermind that she fell in love. She slid the edge of the blade along her arm, watching as a line of crimson stained her creamy skin. But it was no matter. Soon, it was be a scar, just the the countless others on her arms and wrists. Tears that she had held back for the entire day spilled down her cheeks as she drew with silver, watching as it turned red.

Gilbert sighed when he saw his best friend storm out of the conference room, looking like she was about to cry. He had been invited as a neutral party for the negotiations and official record. "Just a moment please...the awesome me had to take care of my friend." He stated simply as he got his car keys and walked out of the building. But she was already gone. "Dammit." He got into his car and started driving to her house, where he knew that she would be. **'Come on, Eliza... I've known you for a long time...** He thought as his car parked in her driveway. When he went up to the front door, he was rather surprised to see that it was unlocked. The handsome albino cautiously walked inside, hearing muffled sobs coming from down the hall where the bedroom was. "Liza?" He called out gently as he softly knocked on her door. The sobs immediately ceased and a timid voice said "Gil...p-please don't c-come in-" But it was too late. The Prussian had already opened the door and was staring at her blood-covered arms.

"Eliza!" He breathed in shock as he rushed into her room and knelt down beside her bed, carefully taking her arm and looking it over. "Why?" Tears were brimming in his ruby eyes as he looked up into her emerald ones. "Why, Liza?" The question was simple, childish even...but for some reason, Elizabeta found it to be very difficult to answer. "I-I...Gil...please try to understand...I-It's really nothing..." She tried to stammer out. He just stood up slowly and sat down on the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and hugged her tightly, making sure that her arms were free. She closed her eyes, trying to blink away the tears that threatened to spill over again as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Please don't worry, Gil... I'm fine." She whispered, not trusting her voice not to betray her. He shook his head and pulled away from her just enough to look into her eyes. "No...no, you're not fine. Your definition of fine is not like mine." His tone was pleading and sad and his eyes were filled with worry. It was very rare to seem him like this, and it shocked Elizabeta...not to mention it scared her. Where was the sarcasm and the rebellious attitude she was so accustomed to? She half expected him to start laughing at her, but he didn't. Instead he kissed her cheek and went into the bathroom. returning a few moments later with a wet washcloth, some antiseptic, bandages, and medicine to put on it. He knelt down on the floor and took her arm as gingerly as if she were a porcelain doll, threatening to break at any moment. After gently pressing the wet washcloth to the cuts to soak up the blood, he cleaned it and put the antiseptic on before finally wrapping it with bandages. She just stared at him as he tried to heal her, a million thoughts running through her mind. "There...all better." Gilbert said happily as he kissed her bandages lightly. The action caused Elizabeta to smile slightly and ruffle his hair with her other hand. "You're so cute, Gil...thank you." He blushed slightly and sighed, looking down at the ground and sitting back on her bed. She tilted her head slightly to the side and looked at him with concern. "What's the matter?" "Nothing, I'm just... worried about you...and in a way, I know what you're going through." He said as he took her hand. "What do you mean?" The puzzled Hungarian woman asked. "Well... you're still in love with Roddy and now you're heartbroken, ja?" She looked down and nodded slowly. "I know what that's like..." And he did. It cut him deeper than a knife whenever he caught her looking at Roderich the way that she did...broke his heart every time. "What do you mean? Who has broken your heart?" She asked, concerned and ready to hit whoever broke his heart on the head with her frying pan. He just stared at her for a moment before smiling. "Well, she's pretty...and tomboyish...with big green eyes, a pretty smile, and... beautiful auburn hair." He finished as he played with the loose curls in her hair. Her eyes widened and she looked into his eyes. "Gil...you don't mean..." He just nodded in response. "Elizabeta, every single time I see you with Roderich...every time."


End file.
